


Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

by kathiann



Series: Wrong Series [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-05
Updated: 2009-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiann/pseuds/kathiann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Jane was wrong more than he'd like to admit, but three times stuck out in his mind, three times he was wrong and others found out about it. My entry to the Jello-Forever August challenge, mistakes. Sequel "wrong to Right" now up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> My entry into the August Jello Forever challenge, prompt mistake. Does it work? I think so, there maybe more, but this can stand alone. A special thanks to lgmtreader and Eve215 for reading this for me and offering suggestions.

He was wrong. This wasn't unusual, not that he admitted it, but he was wrong 90% of the time. He just didn't tell people about it. He'd wait until he was sure about something, then he'd act on it, or tell someone about it.

There were very few times that he was wrong and people found out. Carol Gentry, that was a horrible mistake, but at the time he hadn't cared. Red John. His greatest mistake. He'd misread the whole situation and his life had been shattered forever. This time though, this time the only person who knew about how wrong he had been was himself and the cab driver that had driven him out here tonight.

He'd followed her, she'd been acting odd all week, and today was the worst of it. Most people wouldn't have noticed the subtle changes in her attitude, but he had. She'd been dating someone, he still hadn't been able to figure out whom. He had tried to lift her cell phone to check the number, but she had caught him.

Today, when she left she had been nervous and a little more grumpy than usual. He thought for sure she was going to break it off with her mystery man. After all, other than an occasional phone call during her lunch break he hadn't done anything to shout love for her. Hadn't sent any flowers on their anniversary (they'd been dating for a year), didn't even send them on Valentine's Day or her birthday. Maybe she'd asked him not to, but had it been him, he wouldn't have let that stop him.

So he had followed her to the restaurant, to be there when it happened. He sat out in the cab, he didn't want her to see his car. He'd paid the driver an extra $100 to keep him from complaining about just sitting there across from the restaurant watching them.

The man was not what he had expected. He was tall and trim. Not muscular so much as in good shape. If he had to guess he'd say he was a runner. And he was rather attractive. Dark hair and eyes, with tan skin, not someone he would have picked for her.

The dinner was going well, they both seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Jane wondered, and not for the first time, why they were sitting in front of the big picture window in front of the restaurant. Not that he was complaining, it gave him a perfect view, but it _was_ odd.

It was almost dessert time and she still hadn't done it, she still hadn't broken it off. He was beginning to think that he'd gotten it wrong. The waiter brought out two plates of what looked like incredibly decadent chocolate cake. One of the plates was set in front of her date, and the other in front of her. Only hers looked different, hers was sparkling.

NO. That couldn't be what he thought it was. She looked down and saw it, the look on her face confirmed his suspicion. It was obvious what the answer to the question he couldn't hear was. He couldn't believe he had so misread the situation. He hated it. He felt for sure he was right.

"Hey buddy, I think your woman just said yes to another man." The cab driver said looking at the couple across the street as they sealed the deal with a kiss.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"You still want to wait?"

"No, just, just take me back to where you picked me up."

"Ok, buddy."

The ride back was silent. He'd read it all wrong. Instead of being antsy and nervous because the relationship was ending, she was antsy and nervous because it was just beginning. He got out of the cab quietly, handing the driver even more money than he had promised, not really looking, and slowly walked to his car. But he couldn't drive. Not in the state he was in.

Instead he made his way back into the building, waving absently at the night security guard whom he knew so well. He had been wrong. No one had died, no one got away with murder. The only one who knew was him, and well, that cab driver, but it wasn't like he was going to be telling anyone.

He was going to go to work tomorrow and be happy for her when he saw the ring. No one needed to know he had been wrong. No one needed to know about his mistake.


End file.
